


Eight is Enough

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Marriage, Anniversary, Cooking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sam Ships It, Sam and Cas are friends, Soul Bond, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After eight years, Dean finally makes the first move, finally acknowledging the anniversary of the day they met. Cas makes sure it's a date he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight is Enough

Cas is sitting in the library, concentrating on translating a text for Sam. He startles at the blue envelope dropped directly onto his workspace. He looks up see a flash of plaid flannel and denim leaving the room. His name is on it. He sets it aside for the moment to at least finish the page he was on.

He sighs. He can no longer focus. He's intrigued by whatever contents are in the envelope he'd been delivered. He may as well satisfy the curiosity so he can return to his task. He breaks the seal at just the point and pulls out a greeting card.

'Happy Anniversary'. He looks inside to the sentiment. 'Dear Cas, Eight years ago an angel came into my life and literal sparks flew. My life hasn't been the same and that's a good thing. No matter what we always find our way back to each other. Love, Dean'.  
Cas felt strange. His face flushed and his heart raced. He felt happy and yet he found himself near tears. Dean remembered. He had to find Sam. 

That wasn't difficult. He was in his room, door ajar, reading and taking notes on a legal pad. Cas rapped his knuckle lightly on the door jamb. "Sam? May I come in?" Sam motioned with his hand, not looking up till he marked his page.

"Hey, Cas. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had any plans for this evening."

"Not really."

"Then...could you make some?" Cas kind of smiled and kind of grimaced at the same time. He didn't want to come across as rude to Sam.

Sam looked confused for a moment then, "Ohhh...I see."

"You do?" Cas cocked his head to the side.

"You umm...want some alone time with Dean, right?"

Cas blushed before he could will his body not to. "I'd like to have a private meal with Dean tonight. We've been a part of each other's lives for eight years now and I wish to celebrate this occasion."

"Is he going to know what the dinner means?"

Cas handed over the card for Sam to read. He looked like the words had a similar effect on him that they had on Cas. 

"Wow, so, what's the plan?" After nearly a decade Dean finally gets his head out of his ass and he wants to help Cas seal the deal.

"I plan to cook a nice meal for us both."

"And?"

"And eat it together?"

Sam laughed and put a hand on Cas' shoulder. "I meant, is tonight the night you guys take this...further?"

"I don't understand."

Sam opened his mouth then shut it and thought over how to approach the topic. "Do you love Dean?"

"Yes. Of course. I love you as well, Sam."

"Love you too, buddy. But you love Dean differently than you do me."

"We share a profound bond. I can no longer see a life for me that doesn't include Dean."

"Good, that's great. So you want to be more than friends with him, right? Holding hands, kissing," he couldn't believe the next words were going to come from his mouth, "making love?" Sam tried to control his flinch.

Cas was quiet. He needed to think that over. He'd loved Dean for so long. He enjoyed the physical affection he'd been shown. He liked hugs from Dean. He liked the little touches when Dean fussed over his attire or just a little reassurance. He enjoyed sitting close with Dean on the bed to watch Netflix and when their hands brushed together in the popcorn bowl.

He didn't sleep often but when he did he sometimes dreamed. Dean was always there, always on his mind. More than once he'd kissed Dean in a dream and awoke disappointed it wasn't real. Thanks to Metatron's upgrade he knew how he could be intimate with Dean and it was not at all appalling. He was quite curious.

"I would like that."

Good. No further discussion needed on that topic. "Then after your dinner you should tell him that. Tell him that you want a real relationship and that you want to be boyfriends."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He gave you the card. It's a huge step for him. I think that was him making the first move."

Cas closed his eyes and took a few breaths. "Thank you, Sam. You've been a better brother to me than my own brethren."

"That means a lot to me, Cas. I think of you as my brother, too." Sam pulled the smaller man to his chest for a hug. "Good luck tonight."

Cas left Sam's room to check the kitchen and pantry. He didn't cook often but there was one dish that Dean particularly enjoyed. He would have to leave the bunker to go shopping. He wanted it to be special, memorable. Perhaps he would buy a bottle of wine whilst he was out. Beer, in his opinion, did not pair well with chicken picatta.

  
***

  
Dean had retreated to his room after tossing the card at Cas. It took him days to pick it out, something plain and blank turned out to be best. He wrote out countless sentiments before ultimately settling on the one he scrawled out. He didn't think he could be in the same room when Cas read it.

Had he read it? He'd seemed so transfixed on his work. He could be a bit obsessive. Maybe he should take a peek. He crept up the same as he did before. No Cas. No card. He looked in Cas' room. Still nothing. He started to feel a heaviness in his gut.

"Sammy?" He stopped at the open door.

"Yeah?"

"You seen Cas?"

"Yep."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Would you?"

"Damnit, Sam!" He growled. He paced at the foot of his brother's bed. "Something's wrong, here."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I don't know, maybe. I think I crossed a line."

"What...did...you...do?" Sam repeated slowly. It had barely been twenty minutes since Cas had left his room in good spirits.

"I gave him a card and ran. He hasn't said a word to me and I think he just took off."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it?"

"Dean, sit. You didn't cross a line. You finally made the first move. Cas is probably out grocery shopping. He wants to make you guys an anniversary dinner and he even asked me to make myself scarce for the evening."

The wind was knocked out of Dean as he sank to the mattress. Dinner? Alone? He wasn't sure what he'd wanted to come from giving Cas that card. And what did Cas expect of him? He hadn't thought any of it through.

"He talked to you?"

"Yeah, Dean. Cas and I talk. I saw the card and I'm proud of you. It's about damn time. You've danced around each other like boxers in a ring for years."

"So you're good with this? Things changing?"

"I want you both to be happy and that's with each other."

"And the whole two dudes thing...?"

"As long as I don't walk in on you going at it on the kitchen counter I think I'll be good." He smiled warmly at his brother. He didn't tell him how many times he'd seen Dean and Cas just close enough that he wanted to smash their dumb faces together to just kiss already. Anything to break some of the sexual tension.

"So what should I do?"

"I dunno. Take a shower, make sure you have clean sheets, buy some lube..."

"Shut up, Bitch!"

"Jerk," Sam called after his swiftly exiting brother. He got out his phone to check movie times. He could be gone for awhile, no problem. Though, seeing Dean act stupid and awkward on a date with Cas would be far more entertaining...Nah, if all went well he'd have plenty of time to tease Dean. Like a good little brother would.

  
***

  
The only thing Cas liked about going to Walmart was the efficiency of shopping multiple departments. He could buy wine, groceries, candles without runes carved into them, and something to wear besides his usual attire. He'd been told numerous times that he looked like a holy tax accountant. If Dean truly wanted their relationship to progress then tonight he would make a change of his own.

He grabbed the candles first. That was easy. No lingering over choices. Then menswear. He had some secondhand jeans from Dean and the thrift store. Some sweaters and tshirts. He chose a new pair of dark jeans that were slightly smaller than Dean's. They would fit better. Then he selected a blue button down that matched his eyes. Underwear? He had rather plain boxers at home. If he and Dean were to be...intimate, he should have nicer underthings. He chose softer, silkier boxers.

Food and wine were easy. Actually, what he'd considered the most daunting was simple as well. He brought his purchases to the front. The young cashier noted his items and asked if there was a special occasion.

"It's my anniversary. Eight years."

"Aww, and you're making a candlelight dinner for your wife? That's so sweet."

"Um...boyfriend, actually."

"Eight years and he hasn't popped the question?"

"Here's hoping," Cas quickly responded. He took his bags and headed home. The answers had come easily. Eight years. His boyfriend.

  
***

  
Why was he listening to Sam? He stripped down his bedding and replaced it with fresh linens from the closet. He even fluffed the pillows. He went through his pre-packed duffle to find a half bottle of Astroglide and some condoms that weren't expired. He placed them in the top drawer by his bed. 

"The fuck am I doing?" He asked himself. It's just dinner. Dinner and maybe some wine and talking. Finally getting the nerve to kiss him. And then what? They'd just get naked and wrestle for who topped? He was over thinking this. He was going to panic again.

Okay, shower. At least smell nice. And look nice. He spent half an hour standing in a towel trying to find a pair of jeans without bloodstains or rips. He found a pressed shirt. He looked date night presentable. It was a date, right? Should he suggest watching a movie together after? Cuddling on the couch?

He knew Sam had already gone. He thought he heard more noises a bit after that and assumed Cas had returned. He gave him time to prepare without butting in, even though he considered the kitchen his domain. He tried to remain as calm as possible until Cas came knocking on his door.

"Hello, Dean. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I'd love to, Cas." He offered a warm smile and allowed his hand to be taken to lead to their dining room. It was hardly ever used as such, mostly just as a spread out area for research. Cas had pulled out all the stops.

"Candles? I'm impressed."  
Dean sat where Cas gestured. Cas went to the kitchen and returned with two plates.

"Chicken picatta." He announced. He poured them glasses of white wine and sat at the head of the table to Dean's left. He raised his glass. "Happy anniversary, Dean. Thank you for changing my life."

Dean clinked their glasses. "Happy Anniversary." He sipped his wine, not his first choice but it made for a more romantic dinner. He tasted Cas' creation and made pornographic noises before offering a compliment. Cas beamed at him.

"By the way, you look really nice tonight, Cas," Dean said, blushing. 

"So do you, Dean. Sam told you about dinner, didn't he?"

"He kind of had to. You left and I freaked out. I thought I crossed a line with the card."

Cas set down his fork and placed a hand on Dean's wrist. "I'm glad you did that. I've long realized the significance of today but this is the first time you've acknowledged it. If it's not too forward of me, I took the card to mean you wish to move beyond this...stasis."

"I do. I mean, we are more. I just think I'm finally ready to accept that. I went from wondering what the hell I was going to do with an angel in my life to being terrified of having a life without you in it."

"I feel the same way about you. I can't see me without you. I don't want to." Cas looked down at his plate. "I referred to you as my boyfriend today."

Dean was a little shocked and a little touched at the same time. "Really? Is that what you want for us?" 

"Yes," Cas answered without hesitation. 

"And you want all the stuff that comes with it?"

Cas slid his hand down from Dean's wrist to cover his hand. "Holding hands, kissing, making love. I want to be a real couple."

Dean closed his eyes. A million possibilities for the future sped through his mind. "I want that too."

They gazed into each other's eyes, holding hands and smiling at each other. Boyfriends. Hi, I'm Dean and this is my boyfriend, Cas. Yeah, Dean like the sound of that. It wasn't such a scary concept when both parties were on the same page. 

Cas gave Dean's hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go to resume eating. He was content to finish in comfortable silence. The rejection he feared was for naught. Dean was his and he was Dean's. 

Dean cleared the table and offered to clean up. Cas had done most of it behind himself as he cooked so Dean allowed the dishes to wait till later. Cas refilled their glasses to empty the wine bottle. They stood in the kitchen and sipped until Dean remembered that he could mention a movie. Cas agreed so Dean let him pick. He didn't even care if it turned out to be a chick flick. He secretly watched them anyway.

They settled together like they usually did on movie night. Maybe they were a little closer. Instead of Dean's arm across the back of the couch it was draped over Cas' shoulders. Cas went from keeping his hands folded in his lap to placing one on Dean's thigh. It was nice. Normal.

Their next obstacle to overcome was the first kiss. They'd both been thinking about it, wondering how to approach it. When the credits rolled on the film they kind of turned to each other and stared. Neither man felt particularly bold enough to make the first move.

"Dean, if this is too much we shouldn't pressure ourselves into it. Just know that I want to. When you're ready." 

Those were the magic words Dean needed to hear. For a man who went through life with an arrogant swagger he needed constant reassurance from Cas that it was okay to want. It was okay to act. He cupped Cas' face in both hands. He tried to concentrate on those wide blue pools trained on him. He dipped his gaze to Castiel's lips. He'd wanted a taste for so long. 

He brought their foreheads to rest together. He teased a little with nose nudges and ghosting his lips over Cas'. The contact was ever so slight but enough to give them both chills. Dean licked his own lips before capturing Cas'. In his mind he saw the sparks flying again, just like at the barn they met in.

Cas kissed back, working their mouths together. Dean felt so soft and plump compared to his perpetually chapped lips. They shifted even closer so Cas could put a hand down on Dean's waist. He parted just enough to add the tip of his tongue to the equation. Dean was surprised but eagerly met it with his own. Turned out Cas was an excellent kissing partner.

They pulled apart to catch their breaths. Almost immediately after the mutual gasps for air they kissed again. This time Cas unleashed what he 'learned from the pizza man.' He took control of the kiss, deepening and using more tongue. Dean moaned into it. He pulled Cas over and onto his lap, tilting his head back to fully submit. He bared his neck and throat for Cas as well.

Cas zeroed right in on that sweet spot on Dean's neck. The second he started suckling the bat signal went straight to Dean's groin. Dean gripped Cas' hips and pulled him down for more friction. He wasn't the only one getting excited.

"Cas...Cas?"

"Hmm?" He'd moved to nibbling Dean's ear.

"Are we...I mean...is this...going too fast?" He panted. He was rapidly losing blood flow to his brain for decision making.

"I think we're making up for lost time." Cas captured his lips again. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair and brought him to his own neck. He gasped with pleasure at the new sensations. "I think, um, I think we should take this behind closed doors."

"Does that mean...?"

"It means whatever happens or doesn't happen, Sam will be home soon."

"Yeah, good idea. My room?" Because that's where the condoms and lube are, he doesn't say aloud. Cas nods and Dean tries to stand and carry him to the bedroom. He could be romantic, too. 

Dean kicked the door closed behind them and gently placed Cas on his bed. They kicked their shoes to the floor. Cas was smiling between sloppy, wet kisses and working his nimble fingers to unbutton Dean's shirt. Once it hung open he pressed his palms to Dean's bare chest and passed them all over the hot, soft, skin. He thumbed at Dean's perky nipples.

Dean made quick work of exposing Cas' chest. He dipped his head to get his mouth and tongue on as much flesh as he could. He traced the ridge of Cas' collarbone with his tongue, pausing to nip just below his Adams apple. Cas hissed and writhed. Next he swirled his tongue around Cas' nipples, taking them in his hot mouth and pulling them with his teeth. Cas was going to be wrecked before Dean could get them out of their pants.

Cas slid Dean's shirt down his shoulders and bit down on his shoulder. Not hard enough to break skin but enough to make Dean's hips thrust down involuntarily. He returned the favor and soon they were just dry humping each other on the bed. It felt good but Dean wanted more.

"Wanna lose the pants?" He asked. He sat back to unbuckle his belt and at least unzip so he was less constricted. Cas responded by mimicking Dean's movements. In another flurry of lips and tongues and teeth they were down to just boxers. Dean fingered the silky material. "Fancy underwear on a date? Somebody was hoping to get laid." Dean grinned.

"You showered and changed the bedding. I could say the same for you."

Dean blushed. "Well, you know, just in case."

"My thoughts exactly."

Cas slipped a finger between the elastic of Dean's underwear and his soft skin. He ran it back forth, teasing. "May I touch you, Dean?"  
Dean couldn't form words. His eyes went wide and he nodded enthusiastically. He was venturing into new territory. He'd watched all manner of porn over the years, including more than his fair share of gay porn. He had a few ideas of what could happen but he wasn't sure what Cas would be expecting. And jerking off to dudes on a computer screen was way different than having a a hot body to act out scenes with.

As soon as Cas' hand closed around him he bit his own lip to keep from spilling out over it. After making out and grinding against each other he was already worked up. Add the years of tension and desire. He actually shuddered when Cas gave him a couple tugs. 

"Baby this might be over before we even get started. And I ain't got the turn around of a twenty year old anymore," Dean told him.

Cas raised his eyebrow and smirked. He used his angelic advantage to roll them into new positions in a flash. He tugged Dean's boxers free and settled himself on his knees, face just inches from Dean's leaking cock. He knew he had more control over his own erection and had more staying power than his human lover. "Then let's take care of you first so all you have to do is enjoy the ride."

"Ride? Like you're going to be inside...me?"

"Unless you are opposed. I am willing but you inferred it wouldn't last very long and I would want you to spend considerable time making love to me."

Dean almost came from the thought of that. Taking long and deep strokes and enjoying every moment of passion. Seeing Cas covered in sweat and coming undone beneath him, around him. "Good idea. Next time is all about you."

"Us. All about us. Let me pleasure you, Dean. Then I will seek my pleasure with you." He lowered his mouth to Dean's shaft. He licked long stripes up and down, carefully avoiding the head at first. He placed the tip of his thumb directly over Dean's hole, making him jump. He relaxed into the gentle circles Cas rubbed. Cas took him into his mouth.

Holy fuck Cas had a magic tongue. The forceful tip collected precum from his slit and rode all around the Ridge of his head. His perfect lips applied just the right amount of pressure and he swore Cas made it all the way down to the base more than once. He tensed every muscle he had not to buck up and ruin the rhythm Cas had going. He was just about to come when Cas' lips popped off with a loud smack.

"Do you have lubrication?"

"Uh, yeah. Top drawer. And condoms." This was it. He'd taken a finger, okay maybe two inside himself when he'd had ample time to masturbate in peace. And that was just from him coating them with his own spit. Cas was already applying a generous amount of Astroglide to his fingers and down Dean's crack. 

Cas took his cock back fully in his mouth at the same time he pushed a finger past his rim. Cas pumped his slicked digit in and out and as he sucked harder than he had before. He slipped in the second and at that instant he felt Dean clench around him and his cock jerk in his mouth. Hot spurts of come hit the back of his throat and he greedily swallowed it down. 

After Dean climaxed he relaxed, easily taking the fingers scissoring him open. Cas added a third, stretching him further than he'd ever been. It was weird and good and the dull pain of the intrusion just added to the pleasure. He heard the condom wrapper tear.

Dean suddenly realized he hadn't seen what Cas was packing. He tried to look down but his mouth was suddenly full of that magical tongue and the dull head was pressed against his hole. Cas slipped past the relaxed ring of muscle and eased his way in. Dean couldn't help but gasp at his fullness. Cas was a decent sized guy.

"Tell me when it's okay to move, Dean." He sucked at Dean's neck again and kissed along his jaw. "Breathe," he whispered hot against Dean's ear.

Dean willed himself to relax. Cas wasn't going to hurt him. Cas wanted slow and sweet lovemaking with him. And he wanted it, too. He had one last shred of virginity to his name and he'd just given it to Cas. It was nothing like he'd ever imagined, but here he was in his own bed, looking into the eyes of the man he loved. He was ready to let go. "It's okay, Cas."

Cas pulled back as slowly as he'd entered and rolled his hips to move deep again. Dean moaned. It feel amazing, all the new sensations. "Still good?"

"Oh god yes. Fuck. Sorry." Dean blushed. Don't call out your lover's dad's name during sex. Cas smiled and snorted a laugh. He kissed Dean's nose and resumed their lovemaking. He kept Dean's eyes focused on his. Dean had never experienced anything so intense.

"So amazing, Dean. You're so beautiful like this," Cas praised. His kisses were tender and he stroked Dean's hair. 

"You're beautiful, baby. I love you so much," Dean whispered.

"Love you too, Dean." And it was done. They finally uttered the words, not in the heat of passion, not in a dire situation, but like this. Holding each other and rocking in perfect rhythm. Dean couldn't believe he'd denied them this bliss for so long.

Oh Cas was perfect. Dean had his legs wrapped around his back and ran his fingertips lightly up and down his back where he imagined his wings would be. Cas shuddered at his touch. He picked up his pace a little. Dean felt himself harden again between them.

They were both beaded with sweat, no idea how long they'd been writhing together or how many lazy kisses passed between them. The friction on Dean's returned erection felt good but he wasn't holding out for another orgasm. At least until Cas pushed one of his legs up higher and pulled his hips up. The next deep thrust hit his prostate and brought stars to his eyes.

"Cas...you..." he panted.

"I want to bring you to ecstasy again before I finish. Do you think you can?"

"Baby if you keep hitting that spot I will come my brains out for you."

Cas reached down to stroke him with his quickened thrusts. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched. This one was even harder than the last. He felt it in his entire body, coursing like lightning. He barely registered that Cas had stopped and just held him through it. Blue light flashed behind Cas' eyes just before he collapsed forward onto Dean.

"Well that's never happened before," Dean said when he recovered. "I mean, the obvious, but I have never had the whole simultaneous orgasm thing." He hugged Cas even closer, ignoring the sticky mess cooling between. Felt like that time I got electrocuted. But like, really, really good."

Cas propped himself up a little and eased out. He discarded the used rubber and felt around for something to clean them up with. Success! Tissue box. They dabbed away enough so that they could cuddle longer before needing a shower.

"Something else happened," Cas confessed. He traced something across Dean's chest, probably Enochian.

"Your eyes...did you have like a grace-gasm?"

"Sort of. My grace went through you and your soul touched my grace. Our profound bond is now more...profound."

"What does that mean?"

"It means in the eyes of my Father, we are as one. Mates."

"Oh. Like we're angel-married?"

Cas laughed softly. "I guess. I only knew of it happening between paired angels and it didn't involve intercourse."

"Bonus?" Dean joked. He looked over at his alarm clock. It was almost midnight. They'd been in the bedroom nearly three hours. "So does this reset the clock?"

"What clock?"

"You know, we met eight years ago today but we kind of just got hitched so I was wondering if next year is gonna be nine years or our first again?"

"Interesting. Can't we celebrate both? Nine years together but one married?"

"We could. We could celebrate everything we can think of to stay in bed all day."

They lay quietly in their afterglow. Cas looked like a content kitten, smiling, making soft noises, and pawing at Dean's chest. His wild hair looked even more mussed than usual. Dean just stroked Cas' arm from shoulder to elbow. He let the words 'married' and 'husband' float around in his head. For once it didn't scare the shit out of him.

"Happy Anniversary, Cas."

"Happy Anniversary, Dean."

  
***

  
Sam hit a cafe across the street from the theatre for dinner and treated himself to an indie film. Dean only wanted to go see mainstream films and Cas tried to ask too many questions. It was kind of relaxing. It helped him keep his mind clear of what was possibly going on back at the bunker. 

He hoped staying out past ten was enough time for 'whatever' to happen. He shielded his eyes when he came home just in case. "Guys? I'm home!" Nobody answered. He looked in the kitchen and saw the empty bottle of wine and a few dishes soaking in the sink. There were burned down candles on the table in their dining room. Two empty glasses were on the coffee table in front of the sofa. 

Sam didn't see any clothing strewn about so he assumed there was no hanky panty in the common rooms. He went down the hall and paused at Cas' door. Slightly ajar and the room was empty. He walked further down and listened for a moment at Dean's. Two voices. He scrambled down to his own room before he could hear anything else. He'd been privy to more of his brother's sex life already than he cared to be.

  
***

  
It was late morning before Dean and Cas bothered to emerge from their room. Well, after Cas moved his things in later it would be theirs. They made their way to the shower room to wash off any reminders of the night before. They were both marked up pretty good with hickeys that they wouldn't bother to hide from Sam.

And Sam didn't say a word when Cas made a fresh pot of coffee and Dean started breakfast. He just smiled when the couple sat together in front of him. They looked happier than he'd ever seen them.

"So, Sammy, got some big news for ya," Dean said between bites. He grinned at Cas.

"Spare me the intimate details, please."

"Well, yeah, THAT happened. But something else happened too."

Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Me and Cas are angel-married. Soul-bonded. Just kind of happened like 'boom'...hitched."

"What? When? When you guys were..." he was going to regret the prompt.

"Achieving mutual climax," Cas answered. He didn't have the same kind of filter the Winchesters had. Sam turned a bright shade of crimson and ducked his head. Dean looked a little embarrassed but barked out laughter at his brother.

"Yeah, what he said." Dean put his arm around Cas' shoulder and kissed his temple.

Sam huffed a couple breaths to compose himself then stood. He walked around to their side and threw a massive arm around each. "Congratulations. Guess that makes us brothers for real now, huh, Cas?"

"Indeed we are."

  
***

  
364 DAYS LATER

  
Cas was buying candles again, a card, and steaks for him and Dean to grill out. As fortune would have it he was checked out by the same woman as the year before. She saw the card and remembered him.

"Hey, you made the romantic dinner for your boyfriend last year, right? How many years is it?"

"Nine years today," Cas beamed proudly.

"He ever pop the question?"

Cas held up his left hand with a silver band on his finger. The cashier squealed and jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!"

"Thank you." 

Dean walked up, small bag of his own secret purchase dangling. "Ready to go, babe?" He reached for Cas' hand. The cashier's eyes widened. Cas looked at his husband and then gave a wink to the woman. His husband...


End file.
